Another Universe Another Time
by Lord of Death and Time
Summary: Meet Perseus, the Titan of Death, Child of Iaeptus and Themis, lieutenant of Hades. He will be the one to bring the world away from the tyranny of the Gods. Please Read and Review. !Rated T! Titan Percy AU
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**An: Hello again, this is the second thing I wrote for Fanfiction. It's another idea that's been on my head for a while, I've seen a few others stories but they all just don't seem to get at what I've been thinking about. We've all seen stories where Percy is a son of Hades. So yeah read it and tell me what you think either through reviews or PMs. Alright not to keep you waiting anymore here it is.**

**_3****rd**** POV_**

The night already was bad enough with the constant storms but one choice changed it for the worse. Today was the day when men and woman all other the world celebrated the end of the tyranny of the titans. One child however was angered that the world celebrated the start of a new tyranny, this one by the gods.

This child's name is Perseus one of children of Iaeptus Titan of Morality and Death, ex-ruler of the underworld and Themis another Titaness. His parents remained neutral during the war in exchange for keeping their domains. Of course that promise was quickly broken.

The boy looked up as a man entered the room. Iaeptus was known for his features, silver hair and eyes and the trade-mark spear he carried.

**_Perseus' POV_**

I looked up as my father came in, he then wrapped a comforting arm around me. "It will be alright", he said "Hades didn't want to take my domain and as an apology he is willing to take you as his lieutenant, of course we will have to change your name and looks as Zeus is aware of you."

"What will I be doing as his lieutenant?" I asked. My father looked up to the door and it opened admitting Hades. My father hugged me once more and exited the room. "I am truly sorry for replacing your father, my brothers forced me too." Hades stated. "It's alright, so what will I be doing as your lieutenant?" I replied.

"Well, you will be taking the souls of the dead and bringing them to the river Styx. You will answer to me but you will be able to go around, though I highly doubt you will have much time seeing as you will have to also make sure souls don't escape back into the world." He replied "Remember we also need to change your features and your name for when in public."

"What will I change my name to?" I asked. "That is your choice." Hades answered. I thought about a name for my alias. Deciding on a name befitting being the lieutenant of the underworld, I answered, "Thanatos, Death."

"Appropriate" Hades said "Well now we must change your features. I think you can keep your eye color silver but you hair is too much like your father's we shall have to change it. How about changing it to black?"

"That will work I guess." I responded. Hades began to chant and my hair changed color and all of the sudden I felt stronger and more in tune with the domain of Death which I inherited from my father.

Hades slumped backwards and slid down the wall behind him and said "There you go, I also blessed you which gives you more power over the dead and the ability to move through shadows, also since you will work under me here is a gift from me."

He handed me a cloak that seemed to be made of shadows. Once I touched it, it began to glow with a dark light. "It has accepted you, I think that will be it." He said. Hades got up and as he was moving to open the door I said, "Thank you."

Hades just smiled and walked out of the room. Iaeptus entered carrying a wrapped up weapon. He came to me and handed it to me saying, "This is my parting gift my son, it was forged by those who also made my brother's scythe. It can reap the soul of those you cut, also if you chose to it can cause a greatly injured immortal to fade and all their powers to be transferred to you." I took it with great care and stared at it with awe. "Please do not grow to power hungry, I know you are not like your brother atlas who only wishes to be powerful, but even those like you can be corrupted. Kronos is a fine example." Iaeptus continued.

"Thank you father, I will miss you." I said and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back. "I have to go now my son, just remember you can trust Hades and Hestia they are the only two you can trust, your brothers are to power hungry."

I felt tears slide out of my eyes and I released him. "Goodbye father." I said. Iaeptus smiled and flashed away in a silvery light.

**_(Time skip) 50 Years later_**

I flashed myself to the top of mount Othrys as I paid my yearly visit to my brother Atlas. The first time I stumbled over him, he began to yell at me to get take his burden. As I pulled down my hood, he recognized my eyes and facial features as they looked similar to him minus the hair color and eye color.

"Perseus, is that you?" He asked. I merely nodded. He began to cry with joy. "I thought you had died. How are you?" "It's a long story." I responded. I proceeded to retell my tale.

After I had finished, I looked up to see the sun beginning to drop. "I am truly sorry but I must attend my duties. He nodded and asked, "Will you visit me again?"

"Of course I will brother." Over the years we got close to each other and a few times I took the burden of the sky together with him to let him relax slightly. One time while I was visiting he asked me a question. "Perseus, can you watch other my daughters? I am afraid of what will happen to them."

"I will try to Atlas." I merely responded. "Thank you Perseus you are the most helpful brother one could have."

I smiled and flashed away.

**_(Time skip) 200 Years later_**

I looked on from the shadows as Hercules tried to fight Laden. I just chuckled silently as he was driven away in fear of his life. After he reached the edge of the garden I saw my niece appear to him. She blushed when he greeted her.

I sighed knowing what was going to happen, Hercules had seduced many women just for his own gain and left them. I could not interfere as it would reveal my presence, however if things got worse I could subtly cause a disturbance to save my niece.

I looked up in time to see Zoe give Hercules a hairpin, which transformed into a sword. I sighed and waited for Hercules to finish his labor. Once again I looked up and saw Hercules leave Zoe after retrieving the golden apples. Angered but remaining calm knowing that I could not interfere, I continued to wait. Once Hercules left, I made the shadows transport Zoe to the Hunt knowing that they would give her a family as Artemis was the only good child of Zeus besides Hephaestus.

I sighed knowing that my niece is safe, my promise to Atlas completed. We are in for many interesting years.

**An: AND CUT, so tell me what you guys think and if you like it tell others about it. Lord of Death and Time Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected Happening

**AN: As promised here is the next chapter and please review I would really like to know what you think, I thank those who have Favorited this story and Followed it. Well here it is.**

**_Perseus' POV_**

I sighed as I took another soul of a male killed by the hunters. Only two weeks ago Zoe had joined the hunters. Now she is the lieutenant, which makes her more prone towards killing males. This is probably the hundredth soul I've collected this week.

The only highlight of these years is Hercules died recently, but of course my revenge was ruined by Zeus who made him into a God just as I was about to bring him to the Underworld. I will get my revenge for what he has done to all those women and especially my niece.

Once again, I sensed another soul nearby of a male recently killed. These years will be extremely hard.

**_(Time skip) 200_**

Once again over the hundreds of years I lived I wished to murder the Olympian Gods. First they take Hades off his throne and exile him to the underworld, and more recently they kicked Hestia off of the council to replace her with the God of Wine. But now they decided that the only son of Hades must be killed because he is too powerful. Instead of killing him right away they sent him to Tartarus.

"My Lord Hades, do you wish for me to retrieve him?" I asked. "Please do he is my only son." Hades sobbed. I turned and flashed to the entrance of Tartarus leaving behind a swirl of shadows.

Upon arriving I looked down the edge, there was only darkness. Even my enhanced godly sight could not pierce the veil of darkness. "Tartarus, Tartarus please answer my call, I wish for entrance and a safe way back out." I shouted.

The Ground rumbled and at the pits edge stairs formed leading down into the darkness. "Thank you Tartarus." I shouted once again. The ground only rumbled in response. I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Once I had reached the bottom I sensed a mortal's life force fading. I quickly headed in that direction. I came to a stop soon as I had reached a cliff. I looked across and tried to shadow Travel however for some reason it was harder than before. I pushed my way through the shadows until I reach the other side. I collapsed gasping as it had taken a lot out of me to do that shadow travel.

I quickly got up and continued but the life force of the mortal was barely even flickering he will surely die even I cannot save him. I continued on and saw a limp boy barely fifteen lying on the red stone of Tartarus. I watched as his breathing started to slow down. I took hold of him and sent him directly to Hades with the message I was too late.

As I was getting up I saw the shadows around me form into a dome leaving me in complete darkness. I summoned my symbol of power, the scythe. I held it at the ready when all of the sudden I felt a powerful aura even stronger than a titans. "Put down the weapon, Perseus." A voice boomed. I couldn't control my body as it just let go of my scythe. I tried to regain control of my body but I couldn't.

"Do not worry I am not here to hurt you but rather to help you." The voice said. It began to chant and I felt myself increase in height and power and I felt pain on my back as something burst out of it. The darkness cleared and I saw clearly, in front of me stood a woman with pitch black hair and eyes that swam with power. "Wh-Who are you." I managed to groan. "I am Nyx, as you may have guessed I have given you my blessing, not my full blessing but rather a partial one, the reason why? It is because you will need it to match the power of the gods." She responded. "Now I think it's time for you to return to the Underworld. Oh and I just remembered One who you hold close shall be taken from you in a prophecy." "Wa-" I began but was cut off as the shadows whisked me away. I saw the bleary form of Hades leaning over me in concern but the darkness overcame me.

_Hades' POV_

I was deep in thought plotting my revenge on my brothers who had killed my only son. The best way to get back at them was to kill their children and make their life in the underworld hell. I laughed bitterly when all of the sudden the shadows swirled and deposited Perseus onto the floor. I noticed there was a bit of blood and he wasn't moving. I quickly ran over to him and tried seeing what was wrong. The blood was from his back.

As I lifted up his cloak, I saw what looked like feathers, made of shadows. I gasped as he had not had those before. I lifted the cloak completely off of him and I was shocked, Perseus had wings. **(Not red bull people literal wings)** I quickly called in some skeletons and had them move him into the infirmary where he would be able to rest.

**_Perseus' POV_**

When I awoke I immediately knew there were about thirty-seven souls that need to be collected. At times like these I hate my job, I can barely take a break without somebody dying. It would be easier if the Hunters didn't kill so many males. I mean I understand that they hate males but kill every one of them they come across because of some others who hurt them in some way.

I groaned as I realized I was lying on my stomach. I tried to roll other but something on my back stopped me. Instead I pushed myself up with my hands. I moved myself to the edge of the bed and put my feet onto the ground. I wobbled a bit and went to water basin. My reflection in the water had feathered appendages on my back. I twisted slightly and I saw clearly that I had wings. I tried willing them to flap and they did. Once again I willed them to flap continuously. I was lifted off the ground and I tried flying around in the spacious infirmary. I hit a few things but soon I got the hang of it.

I dropped down and I wondered if I could somehow make the wings disappear. As if on thought they did. I willed them to reappear and they did. I smiled, and I willed them to disappear again. I walked over to the table next to the bed I was laying on and began to pull on the cloak. Right as I finished the doors opened and revealed Hades. Over the years Hades had become like an older brother to me, and now seeing that I was well he pulled me into a hug and asked "what happened to you? I received my son and then you appeared in the throne room." "Hades, you know of Nyx?" I asked. "Yes, she is the primordial of Night. Why do you as-… Oh so that is why you are taller and stronger. When you appeared I felt that your aura was stronger." He responded. I merely nodded and said "I must go the souls await me and I have to visit Atlas tomorrow." Hades smiled and made a shooing motion to me.

**AN: AND CUT, thank you all to those who Favorited this story and Followed it, and when you read please leave some reviews it would help me a lot to know what you think. I'm not sure if I will be able to update as frequently as this seeing I do have my own life but I will try to update often. Lord of Death and Time out. Oh and I'm serious please do send a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Too many souls

**AN: I had a lot of free time so I decided to finish and update early, this will not be an everyday occurrence. Oh and I never did say this did I Well I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON IT IS A MASTERPIECE WRITTEN BY RICK RIORDAN.**

**_(Time Skip) World War II_**

"Ugh, why did this war have to break out we are overloaded and have to resort to souls digging out the underworld to hold more. We never get breaks and I only saw Atlas at the beginning of the war and had to tell him I wouldn't be able to see him anymore for a while." I complained. Hades just nodded.

**_Flash back_**

I was on my yearly visit to Atlas to deliver some bad news. Once I arrived I sat down next to him and explained the situation. "Brother you've heard about the starting, am I correct?" "Yes, what of it?" He answered. "Well I'm starting to get more work from all the deaths. This means… I will not be able to visit you until it ends. I am truly sorry brother.

**_End of Flash back_**

"I know, I've barely been able to talk to Persephone between ordering the souls to dig or telling Charon that I will not keep giving him a pay raise just because he is overworking. " Hades said. I sighed and said, "I still can't believe your son, started this war with the belief he could do it because he is a son of a god, and don't get me started on the beliefs of race, **(I am sorry for all those who are have a problem with this, I do not hate Germans or anything, this is just for the purpose of the story)** I mean half of them are Apollo's children or legacies of his, how Apollo gets around that much I will never know." Hades winced when I said his son and he chuckled at my last remark.

"I know what you mean even Zeus doesn't have that many children, but I guess that is what you become for being a child of my brother." At the word brother Hades sneered. "Oh and don't even get me started how they picture me and call me nowadays, The Grim Reaper, seriously who even came up with that?" I exclaimed.

As I registered Hades' remark about Apollo I winced, his and Artemis' mother Leto, my cousin, is still trapped on the island. They never visited her and I am the only one who she has contact with. She was close to fading when I found her and stopped her. Seeing as I was her only relative who cared about her enough to contact her she regained a will to live even if it was just for me. I had helped her get through the depression of her children forgetting about her. I sighed, I knew that she would not be around forever just because of me. This had changed my whole perspective of Artemis. I used to respect Artemis, but now I hate her, she left her mother after she became an Olympian never visited nearly caused Leto to fade and never even tried to bring her out of exile. And she preaches about protecting woman. I know one day I will have to confront her about it. **(Little did he know that was going to happen soon)**

**_Line break_**

I groaned as I finished gathering the souls of the dead soldiers on the battlefield. I stretched my arms and legs to relieve the cramps I got from my work, yes even gods get cramps though not very often. I sensed another life fading, sighing I shadow traveled to its location. When I arrive I immediately noticed the silver clad figures surrounding a dying man. They quickly turned and aimed their bows at me. "Shit." Was all I was able to say. One of the girls stepped forward. At first I thought it was Artemis but then I noticed the silver tiara on her head and sighed. This was none other than my niece Zoe Nightshade.

"Who are you _boy_?"She sneered. I was tempted to say your uncle but decided against it, instead I said, "Do not talk to me like that child." She got angry and was about to respond when another girl stepped from in between the hunters. I knew this was Artemis from the aura that surrounded her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a commanding tone. At this I laughed, leave it up to the Olympians to forget about us so called minor gods or in my example titan. "Oh Artemis you can't even remember me?" I mocked as I allowed the scent of death to flow around me. "Why I am here to collect this poor mortal." "Thanatos, how dare you not respect an Olympian?" she said. "How dare you not respect someone far older than you or how about one named Leto?" I smirked at her reaction. "You know she was close to fading when I found her, she was in depression that you or Apollo had not visited her or pleaded for her release from exile. I expected that from Apollo not you, Artemis." I watched as these words rendered her speechless, she began to sob when I mentioned she was close to fading."

"Stop, _boy_. Stop it." Zoe shouted. I turned to her and said, "Why should I stop criticizing her for being a hypocrite. She preaches about protecting women yet she kills husbands of good women who are driven to suicide because of their death. She caused her own mother, my cousin to nearly fade because she became a _almighty Olympian_."

Zoe reeled back at the venom in my voice. Then she registered what I said. "Wait, Cousin? But that makes you a…" She began then stopped.

I smiled and said, "Yes I am a titan just like your father, in fact I am your father's brother. Hello niece." This statement caused her to fall back in shock. "Did you ever wonder who it was that was watching you in the garden? Or sent you to the hunters?"I said and shadow travelled to the dead man took his soul and flashed back to the throne room of the Underworld.

**_Line Break_**

I managed to visit Atlas and he was thankful, seeing as no one ever talked to him. I also visited Leto and told her of my meeting with Artemis. She was thankful that Artemis cried over it, but scolded me for saying it so harshly.

I was talking to Hades about his plans for his children Nico and Bianca when all of the sudden, I shifted into my roman form Letus. I felt a two souls one of which a demi-god child of Hades' roman form Pluto. I turned to him and nodded, he understood immediately and began to cry. Only Hades, Hephaestus, and Hermes ever cared for their demi-god children. Of course ever since Zeus placed a law up barring the visiting of demi-gods just so he had an excuse to forget about his many children, they all had not been able to be with their children.

I appeared in the middle of a lake in Alaska. I am the only god able to go to and from Alaska with my powers as death is everywhere. There were no bodies but rather two souls floating above the lake. I took their souls and sent them to Hades to personally review.

I sighed and pulled out a list of my special tasks, It read (1 Find Daedalus, take his soul, find out how he survived this long (2 Figure out a way to kill Hitler indirectly without breaking the godly laws (3 Kill all children of Zeus and Poseidon and send them immediately to the fields of punishment. Well now I need to find Daedalus and kill him. No matter what I do I can't track him or locate him. I turned and looked out over the lake thinking about what the future holds for us.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS TAKE 20 SECONDS TO WRITE A REVIEW. AND ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE AFFENDED BY WHAT I WROTE I AM SORRY IT IS ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY. Lord of Death and Time Out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Time is near

**AN: Thank you to those who read this and reviewed. And muffinbutton03 as far as I know yes this is the only story like this and thank you I am happy that you all enjoy this story. SO on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS AS I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

**_Perseus' POV_**

After the tragedy of Hazel's death struck, Hades had not been acting like himself. I even had to take over for a bit and do his job for him as he was unable. Even Persephone had not been able to talk to him. I was at the moment heading towards him to knock some sense into him. I found him in the throne room sitting on the throne staring blankly at the ceiling. I walked up to him and said, "Hades… Hades… Hades… HADES!" After I yelled he jumped and looked at me.

"Stop moping about I know the pain you feel, but think about your other children, Nico and Bianca. Think about Maria. **(I know they were supposed to already be in the hotel before hazel died but since this is Fanfiction I am changing it so that they are still alive and with their mother)** After that he sighed and just closed his eyes. "Think about what your brothers would do if they found out your weakness." I tried again, this time it garnered a reaction he looked at me and said, "I have not been a good father or husband. You are right, I cannot get my revenge on my brother's if I am sitting around."

I smiled and told him the current events upstairs, "The allies are already at Berlin they are currently fighting and winning, I expect Hitler too die in… 3… 2… 1… Now." I flashed to the bunker I knew Hitler was hiding in, there he was dead along with his wife. I took their souls and flashed to Hades' throne room. When we arrived Hitler nearly wet his pants at the sight of Hades.

I smiled, Hades had put on his Lord of the Dead look. Black cloak with souls screaming on the fabric, his helmet of darkness, and many skull rings. He even held his staff with a skull on top, even though he abhors that thing it does add to the fear factor.

"Fa-father, i-" Hitler began to say but Hades cut him off saying, "I am no father to you boy, nor are you my son. You caused war and caused even more work for me." **(I am sure as hell not writing in German as I can't speak it nor can I understand it. And I don't feel like using Google translate)** "Bu-" once again Hitler began but was cut off again by Hades, "You will be sentenced to eternal punishment an-" Hades stopped mid sentence and instead turned to me and said, "GO NOW!" I immediately understood what he meant.

I flashed in and erected a wall of energy to protect Nico and Bianca. The energy only partially covered Maria but by then it was too late. The thunderbolt hit the apartment building and caused it to collapse around us.

When the dust cleared Nico and Bianca were staring in the direction of their mother. Maria body was mangled from the lightning as well as the debris, she was dead.

I quickly covered the children's eyes and flashed them to the infirmary to check for injuries. After I checked them over and saw they were fine I called in a skeleton to call for Persephone.

Persephone isn't like Hera, while she doesn't like Hades' unfaithfulness, she cares for children. When she arrived I explained the situation to her, she began mothering the children. I just chuckled and left to find Hades. As I walked into the throne room I saw Hitler getting dragged away kicking and screaming.

I walked up to Hades and told him the fate of his lover. I saw his shoulders drop but then I told him of his children. "Good they are alive, I will send Alecto to wipe their memories and leave them at the lotus hotel. I decided to argue on this, "Hades, I think it would be better to raise them here and give them partial immortality to let them help out. Imagine the next time something like this happens. A man like Hitler comes or Daedalus is spotted and I am too busy."

He thought over these points and nodded in acceptance. "I will need yours and Persephone's power to make them immortal as only those allowed by the _king of the gods_," Here He sneered and continued, "are able to use barely any power to make someone immortal." I nodded and said, "When they grow up I would like to give them my blessing, is that acceptable?" "Yes," Hades replied, "however I am worried about them, I would like to ask you a very large favor."

"What is it?" I asked. "Could you convince your brother to bless them both? I want to give them every advantage they can get." He said.

I nodded and replied, "On my next visit to Atlas I shall ask him." "Thank you," Hades said.

**_(Time Skip) 1 year later_**

I nodded to Hades and flashed to Atlas. When I arrived I saw Zeus, the Almighty king of the gods, trying to seduce one of my nieces. When spurned, he got mad and tried to force himself on her. Angered at what I saw, I called up five Spartoi to keep Zeus busy while I saved my nieces.

When Zeus turned to see what had grabbed him, I shadow traveled to the Hesperide and flashed her to the safety of the garden. I then turned to find Zeus trying to grab his bolt while being held down by four of the Spartoi as the other one was reassembling itself.

I smiled and shadow traveled to Atlas' burden. When I arrived I took it with him allowing him a moment of respite. I told him what had happened, he immediately got mad and was about to go out from under the sky when I told him to wait.

"Why should I wait, brother?" He asked. I smiled and said, "You shall get your revenge, but you will have to wait. I also have a request, Brother. Would you be willing to bless two of Hades' children?"

"No brother I'm sorry but I cannot it will be more of a curse then an actual help." I sighed but asked, "I was willing to hold the sky for a day in seven years in order for you to bless them and have a day to relax. But since you said no I guess that won't happen."

"Wait! I will do it." He said. I smiled and said, "In seven years."

**_(Time Skip) 6 year later_**

After Nico turned six I began to train him in the use of a sword, scythe, bow, throwing knives and his powers. We sparred back and forth across the throne room with Hades watching us. Nico had grown tall and gained slight muscles, and turns out he was a natural with swords. He slashed at me with his sword and I easily blocked it with my scythe. When he feinted to the left and instead slashed upwards I dodged to the side giving him an opening for attack. He lunged forward with his sword and managed to cut my shirt.

I knocked his sword up with the staff part of my scythe then held the blade of it at his throat. He looked at me and I smiled and let down my weapon. I let it disappear and handed him back his sword. "That was very good for once you managed to actually hit me even if it was only my shirt." I teased.

Both Bianca and Nico had grown to think of me as their uncle as it was me doing many things with them as Hades could not. Hades was prevented by the law that Zeus placed down. He could speak to them and give them gifts but he could not train them as even though he was in exile he could not break the law.

I smiled and said to him, "Remember next year my brother Atlas will bless you so be prepared, and I think it is about time for me to bless you." He gasped and thanked me profusely. I began to chant in Greek and once I had finished, Nico grew slightly taller and gained a small silver band around his iris.

"My blessing allows you more control of the dead, the ability to coat your sword in silver flames **(Thank you, Hans50, for the idea in your story the Monster Shifter)**, also you will be able to gain wings though they will appear when you are eight years old, and increases your skill with a scythe." I told him and just as I finished the doors opened and enter Bianca with Persephone, you see Bianca was blessed by Persephone and trained in her powers by her. I didn't bless her as the power from both me Persephone and Atlas would not be able to be held until she turns semi-immortal. Both me and Persephone began our lesson in mythology, she taught them the myths while I taught them about monsters.

**AN: AND CUT, thank you to all those who reviewed everyone else please also review and tell me what you think, if you have questions feel free to ask in a review or shoot me a PM and I will try to answer as best as I can. Well, Lord of Death and Time out!**

**OH and if you are wondering what the pairing will be well I want to know who you would like it to be with:**

**Hestia**

**Artemis**

**Some Random Titan I can make up or you tell me**

**Or some other goddess of your choice**


	5. Chapter 5 The blessing and Domains

**AN: Hey thank you to those who reviewed, and well so far here are the votes**

**(Hestia) 2**

**(Artemis) 1**

(**Some Random Titan) 0**

**(Some Other Goddess) 0**

**Well until the 7****th**** chapter I will keep this going then the decision will happen.**

**Well on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**_Perseus' POV 1 year later_**

I waited in the throne room with Persephone, who wouldn't stop arguing with me until I allowed her to accompany us to visit Atlas. I checked my watch which was a handy gadget I picked up in the mortal world. I sat down and waited, five minutes later Nico came in wearing a black leather jacket black jeans and black combat boots.

After another five minutes Bianca came in dressed pretty much the same except having her hair tied back in a ponytail with a silver band. I quickly told them to take my hand and told Persephone to meet us there.

I flashed us to the Mountain of Despair, as the gods had moved to America recently. There Atlas sat underneath the sky waiting for us. I ran over and took it from him. Holding it was very hard, but I was able to hold it easier as I channeled some of my titan strength into my arms.

**_Atlas' POV_**

I stretched my muscles as my brother held the sky. I looked down at the two children of Hades. I sighed and placed my hands on their heads and began to chant. Once I finished a grayish glow surrounded them and disappeared. The two now had grey bands around their iris and were both taller making them larger than the average humans. The boy gained more muscle, not too much but enough. The girl also gained muscle but she still remained lean.

"My blessing gives you increased strength and height, it also increases your endurance and skills with a spear. Now, I must be off no time to waste for this day." I said, as I began walking down the mountain I stopped at the garden and said hello to my daughters.

When I went into the city to explore I was attacked by three mortals in one of the alleys. The first one came at me with a tiny knife and tried to stab me. I grabbed his hand and crushed it in mine, I then proceeded to throw him into one of his companions. Then I walked away, as I continued on I saw a man trying to take advantage of a woman. I went and grabbed him and threw him away, I then helped the woman to her house.

**_Time Skip 21 hour's later_**

I exited the house of the woman and started heading back to Perseus. I thought of staying away for longer, but that was impossible as I would feel guilty and Perseus made me swear on the river Styx to return within a day. I went up the mountain.

**_Perseus' POV_**

I groaned for the hundredth time as I held the burden of the sky. Now I know why Atlas took any chance to get out from under here. It was easier for him because he was Titan of Strength and Endurance, but still it was tiring.

I watched as Atlas hugged his daughters and took the sky from me. I felt guilty as he held it once more. I swore that I would make the gods do the same, I thanked Atlas and flashed to the Underworld.

**_Artemis' POV_ (Thanks for the idea rider-84)**

I was still upset after what Thanatos told me I had put of visiting my mother long enough. I flashed to Island she was exiled to, I saw the same small hut where my mother had raised me and Apollo.

I was surprised when I walked in and saw it was furnished better than before it was even larger on the inside. I was admiring the paintings and vases when I heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing here?" I turned around and there was Thanatos in his 20 year old form wearing a tank top and black jeans, with his wings folded behind him. **(Pretty much look at the cover photo) **

"I'm here to visit my mother, why are you here?" I said in response. "I'm here to keep my cousin company." He responded. "Cousin?" I asked. **(She was too busy sobbing to hear what Percy had said when confronting Zoe none of the others heard him either just Zoe)**

"Your mother is my cousin, and yes before you ask I am a titan, Perseus Titan of Death, Shadows, and Night at your service." He said with a mock bow. **(If you are wondering where he got Shadows and Night, it will be explained later)** "So Thanatos was just a cover…" I whispered. At that moment my mother walked in. When she saw me she ran to me and crushed me in a large hug.

"You came, you finally came." She sobbed. I hugged her back and said, "Mother I am so sorry I was so caught up with the hunt." "I think I will take this as my leave goodbye Leto." Thana- no Perseus said. He then flashed away leaving me and my mother alone. She dragged me over to the couch and forced me to tell her about her life. When I asked who Perseus really was she sighed and told me it would be a long story.

**_Perseus' POV_**

After I flashed away I went to the sparring room and watched as Nico fought against a Spartoi as training. He slashed, dodged, and punched as he fought. I sighed and thought back to the day I received the domains of Night and Shadows.

**_Flashback_**

I was reaping a soul when I felt a immortal. I followed their aura until I reached a cave, as I went inside I saw Selene Titan of the Moon, Night, and Shadows slowly fading. I stayed with her for a while as I could not reverse the fading she had no will to live as she was forgotten by many.

However before she faded she bestowed upon me the domains of Night and Shadows as Artemis already had the Moon.

**_End Flashback_**

I was disturbed from my thoughts by Nico who was waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly grabbed him and held him in a headlock and gave rubbed my knuckles on his head. "HEY!" He cried. At least I still had my brother and father I thought, many other minor titans had faded. I dragged Nico to the throne room laughing as he struggled even with Atlas' blessing he could not free himself from me.

**AN: AND CUT. Thank you once again, this chapter is shorter than the others I know but I had less time than usual as I do have my own life. SO yeah I want those who already haven't voted to tell me who they want the pairing to be. Lord of Death and Time out.**


	6. Chapter 6 The camps

**An: sorry guys I haven't updated but I haven't had much time in between my school and other stuff. Thank you to all those who reviewed and well so far here are the votes:**

**Hestia: 5**

**Artemis: 5**

**Some random Titan: 0**

**Some random goddess: 0**

**Next chapter the votes will end. On with the story.**

**_Artemis' POV_**

I just sat and listened as my mother spoke about Perseus. I felt really bad as I had treated him and many others older and probably stronger than me badly. I found out how he had been the one to send Zoe to me.

And once more I winced, he had done me a favor and every time I had met him I treated him like trash. I sighed, thanked my mother, promised to visit soon and flashed away.

**_(Time Skip) 30 years_**

**_Perseus' POV_**

"WHAT!?" shouted Nico as he was told he would have to go to camp half-blood in a few years. "I WILL NOT GO THERE!" he shouted. I sighed and waved my hand. Immediately shadows wrapped around his mouth and stopped his protests. "Do not worry Nico, I will claim you instead of your father, we all know that the Thunder-guy will get angry if he thinks you are Hades' son.

"Fine, but I demand I get something in return." He said after I released the shadows. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "My blessing, my brother's blessing and Persephone's' blessing wasn't enough?" "I guess." He said sheepishly looking at his feet.

I smiled and told him to go do whatever he was supposed to do. I turned as the door behind me opened. Persephone entered looking tired, I quickly placed a chair nearby and asked, "It went that bad huh?" She nodded.

"I highly doubt she wanted to go to the Roman camp, I mean Nico and Bianca are inseparable." I said and Persephone just nodded tiredly. Then I thought how I would break the news to Nico. I winced and thought on how to tell him.

**_(Time skip) 7 years_**

I flashed with nico to the military school and found the satyr that was scouting it out. I used the mist to make him and everyone else think that Nico had been here for the whole year. I also made the satyr know that Nico was a demigod.

I smiled at Nico and flashed away. When I arrived at the mountain and saw Atlas waiting there while a lystragonian giant held the sky. I walked over to him and told him that the plan was set. You see I had convinced my brother to be a spy in Kronos' army.

I am not an idiot and I knew of his return, Atlas had been given instructions to send a monster to the school to try and capture Nico. I then told him to act his part. He nodded and told me to go, and so I flashed away.

**_3****rd**** person following Thalia, Annabeth, and Jayce_**

The trio exited the car they had used to get here and made their way towards the Entrance of the school. The doors opened and the satyr began to explain to them the situation. They made their way to the dance floor and Thalia grabbed the satyr and began dancing.

The son of Poseidon tried to ask the Daughter of Athena for a dance but was cut short when he saw their target get snatched by the teacher.

**_Perseus' POV_**

I sat in the shadows watching the scene unfold. Everything was going according to plan, Nico had been "helpless" and was taken. Then the foolish child of Poseidon got himself caught too. I laughed when he asked so many idiotic questions, he was pushed aside by the invisible Athena girl while the daughter of Zeus fought the Manticore.

The Hunters of Artemis arrived and attacked the monster. It grabbed the Athena Girl and jumped of the cliff. I was disappointed when the hunters stopped the boy from jumping after them.

Everything had gone according to plan. I quickly flashed to the hills around Camp Jupiter. I used the trace my blessing had on it and found Bianca looking disheveled making her way to Caldecott Tunnel. That was complete so now I flashed back to Hades to report.

**_Nico's POV_**

I tried acting dumb and looks like I succeeded. The Poseidon kid, Jayce was an idiot and tried to flirt with one of the hunters, who was a daughter of Athena. What his thing for children of Athena was I have no idea.

I watched as the two demigods began to yell and scream. I watched it unfold waiting to see who would kill who. To my utter disappointment no one died. I listened as the stupid satyr tried to explain the Greek gods to me. I wanted to kill him so badly, He was an idiot. I thought on how Bianca was doing.

**_Bianca's POV_**

Once I had been taken to the praetor I was introduced to the legion. This one snobbish kid Octavian thought he could hit on me and told me if I did some things for him he would make sure I ended up in a good cohort. I laughed and told him to piss off.

And just as I was getting angry, Perseus appeared. All of the Romans bowed down and the Praetor asked, "My lord what brings you here?" "I came here to make sure my daughter has a good place in the legion." He answered. "and you Augur do not think of hitting on my daughter, I would hate for you to have to die a sudden death." At this he smirked and turned to the praetors and said, "Make sure she is assigned in a good legion put her through the tests if you want."

"Yes my lord." Both praetors responded. They brought me to the coliseum where I was to fight the Centurions. I smiled as I would take my time in killing I mean defeating the centurion Octavian.

**_3****rd**** Person_**

Bianca exited the coliseum grinning and began to wipe off some of the blood which had been accidently spilled. All the Romans were gob smacked when she wiped the floor with the child of Mars in hand to hand combat. She had grabbed him lifted him up and thrown him against the wall.

**_Nico's POV_**

I smiled as all of the campers bowed as Chiron said, "All hail Nico Di Angelo Son of Thanatos God of Death, Shadows, and Night." The son of Poseidon got mad when all of the campers began to show me respect when I beat them all in the arena. Tomorrow we would be having capture the flag with the hunters.

**AN: AND CUT. Once again I am sorry I was just very busy. And well yeah anyone who hasn't voted already vote now.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fight and Annoying Blondes

**AN: Once again sorry for the wait but with school and stuff I don't have much time during the week end. Thanks for those who reviewed, and big thanks to RichardHusky for putting a shout out for me and my story. And all of you take a look at his fan fics if you are interested in halo and other stuff. So yeah here are the final votes:**

**Hestia: 11**

**Artemis: 7**

**SO Yeah Hestia wins I, that is the pairing. On with the story!**

**_Nico's POV_**

I dodged and sliced down with my scythe and knocked the blade out of Jayce's hand. "You cheated, we said no powers!" He said. I rolled my eyes and said, "If you call skill a power than you're a sorely lacking in it." "No, you just cheated." He tried to argue childishly.

"_Yes almighty son of Poseidon_ I cheated by being better than you." I said sarcastically and made a mock bow. "Yo-" He started but was cut off by a lightning bolt blasting him away. I turned and saw Thalia walking over to me holding her spear out.

"You me spar." She said to me leaving no room for argument. I just gaped open-mouthed as she got in a ready stance. "So are you going to fight or what?" She asked. I closed my mouth and held my scythe in front of me, ready to defend or attack.

She twisted her bracelet and her shield Aegis sprang out. She was shocked when I was unfazed by it, I just cracked a grin. The head of medusa was not as scary as Persephone or Bianca when they get angry. "Good times." I mumbled.

She charged me and thrusted forward with her spear. I hooked the spears tip with the curved blade of the scythe and yanked it to me. She lost her grip and it shot forward, she reacted quickly and caught on to the end of the shaft and pulled it away from my scythe.

I countered by going on the attack, I stepped forward and slashed down and quickly moved the shaft up hit her in the chest. I walked forward and held my scythes blade to her throat. "You beat me." She mumbled. I tapped the side of the blade twice and it changed back into a leather fingerless glove with silver studded knuckles

I held my hand out so she could get up. Thalia sighed and grasped my hand up, I pulled her up and she was a little too close to me. "Sorry." I said blushing. "It's ok." She said also blushing. "How did you get so good, when you fought Jayce it seemed like you weren't even trying and don't tell him I said it but he the 4th best fighter in camp." "Well I guess I'm just a natural. Your pretty good with that spear that move I used on you would cause many to immediately lose their grip and their weap-" I was saying when I felt something cold slide into body. "OH MY GODS!" Thalia screamed. I looked down and saw a bronze blade protruding from my stomach. I smiled and turned around, Jayce stood there watching me in shock as I didn't react to having a blade in my body. I reached behind me and grabbed the hilt and yanked it out. "You know it's rude to try to attack someone when their back is turned." I said and threw the sword to him. "How about you fight me again, except you can use your weapon and I will use my hands." "Nico! Are you okay?" Thalia said in shock. "Yes I'm perfectly fine." I reached down and used my power over shadows to heal my wound which was almost completely healed.

You may be wondering why I didn't feel any pain. Well Perseus was worried about me and asked Odyne the goddess of pain to bless me to prevent me from feeling pain and to heal faster. Well Odyne was always a strange goddess and she always did seem to fancy Perseus and well, let's just say it was awkward. In return she asked for him to go on a date with her.

That is a story for another time, now I watched as Jayce slashed down at me with his blade. I caught it between my palms and held it there. I twisted my hands and cause the blade to fall out of his grasp. I caught it before it hit the ground and held it up. I looked at it and decided to continue to fight with my hands. I tossed his blade aside and cracked my knuckles while moving my head from side to side.

"RAGH!" Jayce screamed and threw a wild punch at me. I caught it with one hand and squeezed. "AGGHHH" He screamed as his hand was broken in my grasp. He tried kicking me but I caught his leg with my other hand and yanked it up until I was holding him above the ground. He screamed and I swung him around and threw him into the ground.

I turned around and found a large crowd with Chiron and Thalia at the head. Everyone had their mouths open in shock as I easily defeated Jayce. "Yes?" I inquired politely. "You just… You just..." Chiron kept trying to say something until he was cut off by a flash of light.

It seemed like Poseidon had flashed in along with Zeus and Athena who was smiling smugly. Poseidon ran to his son and summoned some water to heal him. He turned to me and was about to yell when the shadows began to gather in one place and skeletons began to crawl out of ground and form into a black throne of bone and a dark metal.

**_Perseus' POV_ **

I sat with some popcorn along with Hades and Persephone watching Nico beat the crap out of Jayce. When the gods flashed in I decided it was my turn. I made a very dramatic entrance wearing my cloak with my wings spread out along with my scythe being held in one hand. I flashed into the arena and sat backwards in a throne which had been formed.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena looked at me in shock, until Poseidon spoke, "How dare your son harm my boy? He brutally hurt him." I stood and transformed my clothing into my usual attire, a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots and long fingerless gloves which reached all the way up to my elbow with my wings behind me.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust when all of the Aphrodite Girls began to drool at the sight of me. I then turned to Poseidon and said, "That is not what I saw, I saw a coward stab my son in his back and when my son gave your son and advantage in his fight he beat your son." I knew I could rely on Zeus' and Athena's help as both hated Jayce and Poseidon.

A flash of flames signified the arrival of Hestia she immediately said, "I agree with Thanatos, I was watching the whole thing and saw your coward of a son stab him in the back." I quirked an eyebrow at her appearance as she rarely appeared in full view of everyone. The last time I saw her was when she visited Hades.

"He should at least be punished." Poseidon tried but was stopped by Zeus. "I believe we should let both of the children fight again to prove who was wrong." Poseidon could not back out without losing his pride. So he was forced to watch and hope that Jayce would win.

Nico quickly defeated Jayce and so Zeus said, "Nico won, so Jayce was wrong now we have more important matters to attend to." All three of them flashed away.

**_Bianca's POV_**

I laughed at another failed attempt by the Augur to gain my support. "You know you will never get my allegiance by doing that." I said. "Well, your father is a very important person, and well if you would ally it would be beneficial for both of us." Octavian tried once more. I shook my head in annoyance I just walked away into the cohorts wondering what the days would bring.

**AN: Sorry once again I fell asleep before I could post this so yeah I want your feedback on what the pairing for Nico and Bianca should be. Your choice, Lord of Death and Time out!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Quests New Quest

**AN: Sorry for not updating but it's been a hard week, thank you to all those who have viewed, expect at least one update a week I try to get on as often as I can to write but sometimes I have no time. Nico might be with Thalia or Zoe, I'm not sure about that yet. I'm not sure about Bianca either, I've gotten some suggestions like Bianca/Jason. Tell me your ideas or if that should be the pairing. Oh and VYLenLaySBLY I'm pretty sure yes there is popcorn. Gods can summon things or Persephone uses her powers or gets someone to go on errands. :D I do my best to proof read but "no man is without mistakes" quoted from I have no idea.**

**! I don't think I ever mentioned but Nico is 15 and Bianca is 17!**

**_Perseus' POV_**

"You can't visit them anymore." Hades said. "WHAT?" I shouted in surprise.

"Well, Poseidon called for a change of the law so that no gods can visit any demigod unless with permission from the Olympian Council. Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, and surprisingly Apollo vetoed it, but that was too little." Hades said with a sigh.

"But I am not a god, I'm a titan." I tried. "Yes that may be true, but you are within Olympus domain. Therefore you must abide by its laws or declare war, you know this." Hades responded.

"Ugh, when will I ever get a break? First I have to deal with my dad being betrayed, then this job and to make things worse I had to personally reap the soul of one Justin Bieber because my underlings were scared away by his singing." I complained.

"Well be happy he was sent to torture others in the field of punishment. You should probably appear to the Olympian council to ask for permission to give the quest a mission and in return speed them along." Hades told me.

I nodded my head and groaned. Artemis just had to get herself captured after the meeting. I sighed and flashed to the Olympus. When I arrived I watched as all the minor goddesses turned to me with looks of lust.

I cursed I had forgotten to change my outfit back to the Grim Reaper look. As I tried to push past the crowd a hand shot out and latched onto my arm. I turned and saw Aphrodite looking at me while trying to look seductive. She looked eerily similar to a certain goddess of the Hearth.

I let out a little of my power which made everyone around me back away. Aphrodite looked at me and tried to charm speak me saying, _"So, why don't you come with me back to my place?"_

I snorted and walked away, Aphrodite just stood there in shock that I had easily fought through her charm speak. I was walking down a road when I saw a familiar goddess standing in front of me.

"Odyne." I groaned and looked around for a way to escape. All of the sudden I felt hope and happiness spread through my limbs. I turned around and saw another familiar face.

"Need some help?" Asked Hestia. "Yes, please." I begged. After one date she still won't let it go. I was tempted to kill her when she tried to get a little intimate, but luckily I had been saved by Hades who Iris Messaged me to help him with a problem.

Hestia took my hand and pulled me toward her palace which lay nearby. Once she had me seated she asked me, "Why are you here? And what is your story with Odyne?"

"Well let's just say in return of a favor I had to go on a date with her." I grumbled. "So what was this favor?" She asked.

"To bless Nico and Bianca." I said before I could stop myself. Something about her made me compelled to tell her everything.

"Why would you want them to be blessed, you know that increases their scent?" Hestia asked. "Yes, but I'm worried about them." I confided in her.

"Well if you wanted I could bless them." She said. I just stared at her in shock, Hestia never blessed someone, I narrowed my eyes.

"What's the price?" I asked cautiously. "What, can't I just do it out of kindness?" She asked while batting her eyelashes at me.

I just looked at her unimpressed. She sighed and said really fast, "Fine, Iwanttogoonadate." It took me a few seconds to decipher what she had said but when I did I looked at her in shock.

"You, the Virgin Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Hope, and happiness want to go on a date with me." I asked. She just nodded and I said again, "Me, the gloomy god of Death, Night, and Shadows?"

"Yes… so what are you here for?" Hestia asked changing the subject. "I want permission to give the quest a mission in return for advice and some gifts." I responded.

Hestia nodded and grabbed my hand. She flashed both of us to the throne room. She formed a pillar of fire in the center. Immediately there were eleven flashes.

"Why have you called sister?" Zeus asked. I stepped forward and said, "I seek permission to ask the quest to complete a mission for me in return for advice and some gifts."

"All in favor?" Zeus asked. Hephaestus and Aphrodite raised their hands. Apollo did so too after a few seconds. "His son beat the fish boy, that's good enough in my book." Ares said before raising his hand too.

Athena, Zeus, and Hermes raised their hands. "That boy eats his cereal." Demeter said before raising her hand. "Your request has been accepted. Now council dismissed." Zeus said.

I flashed to an abandoned town near the junkyard of Hephaestus. I flashed a leather jacket and sunglasses onto myself. I changed my scythe a shotgun and summoned my chariot which was in the shape of a motorcycle. A perk of being the Titan of Night. **(Terminator anyone? :D)**

Soon I saw the questers approaching. I got on the motorcycle and drove down to meet them. My niece, her fellow huntress, Nico, Thalia, and Jayce held their weapons at the ready.

I stopped in front of them and said, "Calm down I am not a threat I came here to give you a mission." Jayce walked forward and asked, "Why should we accept any mission of yours?"

"Unless you want to be blasted into a pile of ashes sea-spawn I would hold your tongue." I said calmly. "Per-Dad, is that you? Why do you look like the Terminator?" Nico asked.

"Well I thought this look would suit the surroundings, and yes it is me. Now will you accept this or not." I said and turned to Zoe.

"What will we get in return?" She asked. "I will give you advice and some gifts. Now if you accept here is what you will need to do. In the junkyard there is something that I had Hephaestus build a long time ago, it was thrown away before it could be given to me. Now, do not touch anything besides that. The item in question looks like a Spartan helmet made of stygian iron, with a red plume and has a set of armor that looks similar nearby."

"So you want us to give it to you?" Zoe asked. I nodded in confirmation and said, "Now I will be waiting for you at the opposite side. Here are some gifts, the advice will be given to you after you complete the mission."

I handed Zoe a necklace with a black moon attached to it. I turned to Nico and gave him a miniature mini-gun. I gave the other hunter a bracelet, and then I turned to Thalia. I handed her a silver chain which she attached onto her sleeve. I handed Jayce a large black pipe.

"The necklace will transform into a sword that is unbreakable. Nico tap on that twice and it will enlarge. The bracelet you have will shadow travel you to your lieutenant when you tap it. And Thalia pull the chain and armor will expand to cover you. Now Jayce… That pipe can be used as a weapon and if you stick your fingers in both ends and hold it in front of you something will happen." I said with a smirk. I got on my motorcycle and flashed away.

**AN: AND CUT. Thank you once again for the reviews tell me what you think who Nico and Bianca should pair up with I want input. And well that's it, peace Lord of Death and Time out.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Junkyard

**AN: I'm so sorry guys. I got sick and still am, so it was hard to do anything, sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm weak at the moment and just writing this took a lot out of me. Thank you for all the reviews, keep on reviewing. Well the pairing for nico will be! Nico/Thalia the reason is because they are both in the same camp. The pairing for Bianca will be! Bianca/Jason same reason as Nico. Alright not to keep you waiting any longer here is the story.**

**_Bianca's POV_**

I said my goodbyes to Gwen and left to the 1st cohort's barracks. I watched the sun go down and thought about what Nico was doing at the moment. I continued to my barracks and watched as Octavian left dressed in a toga. Giving in to my curiosity I followed him to the senate house. I eavesdropped on the meeting.

"The auguries proclaim that Praetor Jason must go slay the sea monster, he may only bring one companion." Octavian said. I swear I could hear him smirking as he said it.

"I will choose my companion tomorrow, I will make an announcement in the morning." Jason said. The meeting dispersed and I quickly ghosted away into the night.

I lay down in my bunk wondering who he would choose. Darkness closed around me and I fell asleep.

**_Nico's POV_**

I silently laughed at Jayce, I knew what he held as Perseus had used it on me before. I put the mini-gun into my pocket and continued on towards the junkyard. "We must hurry, we only have two more days." Zoe said.

We arrived at the entrance to the junkyard and I said, "Remember do not touch anything." "Sure, like something will happen." Jayce said. All of us scowled at him and went through the junkyard. We split up to search for the armor, after half an hour I found the helmet and Thalia found the armor.

I grabbed the armor and lifted it effortlessly while Thalia carried the helmet. "We found it, meet at the end." I shouted. As we waited at the end, we felt the earth shake underneath us. Both Thalia and I looked up to see a gigantic robot chasing after Jayce while the hunters shot arrows at it from either side.

I watched as Jayce put his finger into the pipe. Immediately he disappeared from view. We heard shouting and screaming from where Jayce had been before. I laughed as it made him invisible even to himself, it was a prank and a magical tool.

The gigantic robot turned to Zoe and charged swiping its sword in her direction. She nimbly dodged and we ran toward them. I pulled out the mini-gun and tapped it twice. It elongated into the full-sized thing. I held it easily and fired at the giants head. Its face was dented and scratched until it looked like a smashed up tin can.

Slashes appeared on the foot of the giant as invisible Jayce slashed at it. Zoe appeared next to me and fired at the robot. Thalia was behind me, as she didn't want to get in our way.. The other hunter was behind the giant and shooting at its neck.

Finally one of the bullets hit a vital piece of hardware and the giant fell backwards right onto the hunter. "NOOOO!" We all screamed. Zoe fell to the ground while Jayce disabled his invisibility. I watched the scene until I notice the same hunter standing behind Zoe, I laughed as I remembered Perseus' gift to her.

The hunter, Phoebe tapped Zoe on the shoulder. Zoe turned her head to Phoebe and began stuttering from shock, "Bu- Wha- hu-." Phoebe cut her off and said, "The gift the god gave me saved my life." I tapped the mini-gun twice and it shrank and I stashed it in my pocket.

I watched as Jayce held a blueprint in his hands. It was a blueprint for a large tower. When I saw it I immediately understood, he had grabbed it for his girlfriend the Athena girl. I turned around and said to Thalia, "Help Phoebe take Zoe to the exit." I walked to Jayce and said to him, "So you are the one who picked something up."

"I'm so sorry I just wanted to take this for Annabeth she always liked architectural things." He replied. "So you risked everyone's lives just for that?" I said shaking my head in disgust. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry." He said once again.

**An: Once again I apologize for the shortness but I got sick and right now as I'm typing this I'm not feeling well. I wanted to update today but this illness attacked me. If I don't update tomorrow I am sorry it's probably because of the sickness. Well Lord of Death and Time out!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Dam Place

**An: Yeah sorry about this week guys I got sick then had heavy sinuses bunch of other stuff it was horrible. Well here is another chapter and um I literally forgot the pairings wait… hm… oh yeah ok well yeah here we go.**

**_Perseus' POV_**

I sat and watched them wait at the end for me and so, I flashed in dresses how I normally do **(If you don't know pretty much the cover photo or how I described him during the Nico vs. Jayce fight). **Nico had the armor slung over his shoulder while Thalia held the helmet, both were looking around while Zoe and the others tried to start the truck up.

When they saw my flash everyone gathered around me and I said, "Bring me the armor." Once they had I took it and sent it to Hephaestus along with a little message to do a few things.

"Now the advice, the monster you seek it does not look very dangerous. Rather if it is sacrificed it will do something, I cannot reveal more however you Zoe should remember this story. After all, your father had a great part in it." I said to them and flashed out leaving Zoe gob smacked as she remembered the story.

**_Nico's POV_**

After Perseus had left I turned to Zoe with an expectant look. "So what is this monster?" I asked after a full minute of silence. "I am an idiot, how did I forget this story? The Ophiotaurus, which was a beast that if sacrificed would give the power to destroy the Olympians." Zoe said.

"Oh… um does it happen to look like a cow?" Jayce said going white. "Yes, how did you know?" Zoe asked. **(If you noticed I am not doing old English, sorry but I had enough of that shit reading Shakespeare)**

"Well, I might have saved it, and now it keeps following me." He said wincing when Zoe glared at him. "You just failed to mention this vital piece of information?" She said in a cold voice.

"I never really had time to talk about it… sorry" Jayce said mumbling the last part. It seemed that the junkyard escapade knocked some humility into him. "Alright we can argue later let's get moving." I said.

We all piled in the truck and drove west **(I think sorry if I messed up my brain is still slightly muddled) **until we ran out of gas. We all got out and walked until we reached a river. "Can we cross it? Or should we walk up it?" I asked. "The naiads can take us up. However, they don't really want to take you, Nico. Child of death you know?" Jayce said.

I sighed and looked up the river while saying, "Fine, I'll just go ahead, the Hoover dam is at the end I'll meet you there." I shadow traveled to Hoover dam and looked around. Something was strange, after the encounter with the Nemean lion Jayce had smelled like death.

I wasn't really noticeable until we fought those Spartoi in Colorado. Eleven of them were killed by me, however the last one disappeared before I could kill it. Now I could sense it nearby, so I went to check it out.

I walked into the elevator that led to the underground caverns and hit the button to go down. When the door opened I was immediately grabbed at by two large hands. I kicked the first one away then grabbed hold of the second one. I squeezed it until it snapped and dragged the owner towards me.

A Cyclopes stood there looking at me hungrily, beyond him a large group of monsters. Cyclops, lystragonian giants, and dracaena all stood line up armed and ready for battle.

I punched him in the gut causing him to fly out of the elevator and into the little army. I grinned and cracked my knuckles I will get a nice warm up out of this.

**_Jayce's POV_ (Bet you might've expected that)**

When we arrived at the dam we searched for nico. Eventually we all piled into an elevator to head down to the caverns. The doors opened and golden dust sprinkled in. I coughed and ran out of the elevator unsheathing my blade.

Nico stood there fighting the largest Cyclops I have ever seen. It was larger than Polyphemus, was covered in spiked armor with a scythe emblem, and held a large mace. (**Recently played Shadow of Mordor had to add a little boss, even though he isn't really one)**

Nico dodged the Cyclops mace and sliced it left arm off. The Cyclops howled in pain and swung again catching Nico by surprise. He went flying into the wall and the Cyclops ran after him.

All of us broke out of our shock and ran to Nico, right in time to see the Cyclops head leave the body. Nico stood there holding his blade and wiping it on the Cyclops slowly disintegrating body.

"What happened here?" I asked. "I got bored and ran into these guys." Nico said. The whole chamber rumbled. "Let's get out of here." I said and we ran back to the elevators. We got out at the top and the room was full of more monsters.

Ten fully armored Cyclopes that looked exactly like the one that nico just killed were waiting for us. Nico ran forward and knocked two Cyclopes aside and made a path. "GO! Don't try to fight them they have a bit of power over time, just enough to speed themselves up a little." He yelled we ran across the room to the emergency exit.

We saw Nico stab a Cyclops in the eye. He was surrounded by the fast Cyclops, they all hit him and he disappeared underneath the maces. When he reappeared he was battered and bruised.

One of the Cyclopes had a spear and as Nico turned to look at us the Cyclops stabbed him through the chest. He looked at as and mouthed one word, run.

**AN: And Cut! Well thank you for those who reviewed please do so again. I am sorry for not updating much it just I was sick this whole week and am recovering. For those who think this was slightly different than how I usually write you're are slightly correct I'm still slightly sick and it makes it harder to write correct. When I get better I will return to writing better. Lord of Death and Time OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Battle on Mount Othrys

**An: Terribly sorry everyone, I had a very hard time finding time to write. I finally recovered, it was horrible. But, no time for my many excuses. Here is another chapter sorry to keep you all waiting. And as usual please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN PJO UNLESS I USE MY POWERS AND GO BACK IN TIME AND WRITE IT BEFORE HIM, THOUGH THAT WOULD CREATE A PARADOX.**

**_Perseus' POV_**

I had finally finished, sometimes gathering dead souls sucked. And sometimes my life sucks too. An Iris Message appeared before me just as I arrived at the entrance to the underworld. It was Hades, and he looked distressed.

"Perseus… It's Nico, some of those blessed Cyclopes you spoke about caught up with the quest. Nico's injured." He said. I was shocked, I mean why would Hades worry that Nico was injured, he was blessed to not feel pain and heal very fast, unless…

"It was a blessed weapon wasn't it?" I asked after a few seconds. Hades merely nodded. You see weapons can be blessed, it takes a bit of power but it allows the weapon and the wielder few extra abilities.

"Looks like I will have to call in a favor." I said and Hades nodded as the message began to dissipate. I flashed to the throne room on Olympus. The throne room was empty except for the eight year old girl sitting in the hearth.

'Perfect' I thought. I walked towards the hearth and asked, "Hestia, could I, erm ask you something?" Hestia looked at my nervous expression and transformed into a twenty year old holding a fire poker.

"Did finally get a mortal pregnant?" She asked. "What? NO! Nothing like that. Um would you bless Nico after he kills the Cyclopes?" I said. She tilted her head as if pondering, and then she said, "Remember you owe me a date."

I groaned after she flashed out then flashed to my personal rooms in Hades' palace. There was a suit of armor on my bed. I grinned, finally Hephaestus finished his project.

**_Nico's POV_**

I felt a cold sharp lance of pain go through my chest as a spear protruded from it. But, my blessing, why is it not working I wondered. I looked more closely at the spear and saw thin wisps of gold around it. A blessed weapon, great.

I gritted my teeth and ripped the weapon out of me and forced the shadows to heal my wound. I whirled around faster than I ever could have without the spear and stabbed the surprised Cyclops through the eye.

I dashed forward stabbing another and another. Finally one remained, probably the biggest of the bunch. He held a massive battle-axe in one hand and a shield emblazoned with the scythe and hourglass.

He grinned showing crooked yellow teeth and said, "By your death son of Hades I will be rewarded greatly." "And your death will be just like your companions, boring and a waste of time." I said and this proceeded to make the Cyclops roar and charge me.

He sliced down with his axe and I dodged to the left, whirling around I slashed at the back of his leg. But, he moved quickly and deflected my blade with his greaves. As my spear glanced off the metal the Cyclops swiped at me with the shaft of the axe, slowed down by the recoil of the spear I was thrown across the room.

I crashed through a window startling some tourists, and got up and dove through the window. I immediately dived to the side dodging yet another attack, and shadow travelled to the far side of the room.

Throwing the spear aside I reached into my pocket and withdrew the shrunken mini-gun and tapped it twice. I took aim in the general direction of the Cyclops and opened fire. After ten seconds I released the trigger and allowed the smoke to clear.

Where the Cyclops once stood there was a pile of golden dust and the battle-axe. Grinning I tapped the mini-gun twice and stowed it in my pocket. Turning around I saw a twenty year old woman leaning against a wall.

I immediately recognized Hestia, and bowed down. "You have no need to bow to me nephew, I have already told you this many times." She scolded me. "Sorry, but after spending time at the camp, I got used to bowing to all of the _mighty and powerful_ Olympians." I said grinning weakly.

Hestia came forward and rested a hand on my chest. I felt the pain form the wound disappear and she said, "Your healing is not very reliable, nephew." I grinned and said, "Yes it is not. But really Aunt Hestia why are you here?"

"Well Thanatos asked for me to bless you." She said and chanted a few word in Greek. I felt warm for a few seconds then it passed. "I think you know what my blessing does." She said and walked away. She stopped and said before flashing out, "Oh, remind Thanatos he owes me a date."

**_Atlas' POV_ (Not expecting that, were you guys)**

I watched Artemis struggle under the sky, and laughed. **(I don't know if I mentioned this but yeah she got captured)** The Olympians claim themselves to be so powerful yet they struggle to hold the sky for barely two days. All of the sudden I heard a voice shout, "MY LADY!" I turned and saw my daughter running forward with her companions. **(A little bit of a time skip because it well not much happens in between besides Dr. Thorn failing to capture, its canon from there till here)**

I sighed, as I had to play my part for now. "NO! It's a trap!" Artemis yelled. I stepped out into their line of sight. My daughter ran to her mistress and looked at me in hate. I sighed mentally, I was still very angered after being placed under the sky and I lashed out on her and banished her from the garden.

Zoe tugged on the chains holding Artemis down, but to no avail. "Don't challenge him." Artemis gasped out. I grinned, if one of them did, it would be nice to get a little bit of a stretch. The son of Poseidon stepped forward and charged me while the other charged the monsters and the demi-god Luke.

I had my armor materialize on me and swept my spear in a half circle. The boy dodged it and tried to slash at my leg. I quickly stepped backwards while hitting him with the shaft of my spear. He went flying towards the rock on which Artemis held the sky.

I walked over to him and was going to _pretend_ to stab him as was the plan. "NO!" someone shouted and I felt arrows pierce chinks in my armor. "AGH!" I roared in pain. I lashed out towards the archer, I realized that it was my daughter. Too late I couldn't stop it.

**(AN: DUM DUM DUM!)**

**_Nico's POV_**

After getting blessed it took a while for me to recover from the power backlash that happened after being blessed. I got up off the floor which I had previously been laying on. I took the spear which I had cast aside earlier and slung it on my back.

I then tried out a power of Hestia and forced fire to consume the battle-axe. "To Perseus, Hades, and Hestia." I said. I shadow travelled to the bottom of mount Othrys which had been closed off.

I began the trek up the mountain. After many minutes in which I invoked Perseus' name in order to get pass the Hesperides. **(I know the garden only appears for a short time but this is fan fiction I am changing that slightly.)** I got to the top to see Atlas lashing out wildly with his spear at Zoe. Mid slash I saw him realize who he was attacking.

**An: AND CUT! Once again sorry for the delay but I could go on forever with excuses. Remember to review. And I couldn't resist that cliffhanger. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL ZOE DIE? WILL ATLAS BE PUT UNDER THE SKY AGAIN? WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Authors Note

**AN: Nothing bad. This is not an update. I want your opinion, do you want Zoe to die or survive review and tell me what you guys want. Because I can write it either way, I have ideas for both. So just review and tell me what you want. Lord of Death and Time out!**


	13. Chapter 12 Fates have a sense of Humor

**AN: Sorry for the late update I just had little time to even use a laptop. Yeah, and I do have a personal life so I was very busy. Well I could go on forever but you don't want that. Well here you go, the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if I did I would have to have to be named Rick Riordan.**

**_Perseus' POV_**

I had just finished, now it was time to send it to Nico. I flashed to the throne room, inside Hades and Persephone sat on their thrones watching intently with horror etched on their faces. I turned to watch the screen which showed the quest. My heart dropped, Atlas was about to run Zoe through with his spear.

I flashed onto the mountain and as I was going to block Atlas' spear an explosion knocked both of us back. When the haze cleared Zoe stood in shock as a man wearing a black and gold cloak stood in front of her. The man held two scythes, one looked like a mine and the other like Kronos'.

The man's hooded face looked toward me and disappeared. Not flashing away but rather literally disappearing into the air. I stared in shock and looked to were Atlas had fallen. He was once again under the sky with Artemis laying on the ground gasping.

**_Zoe's POV_**

I accepted my fate and looked back over my life. I had estranged myself from my family and am being killed by my father. I had served Artemis well however, no matter how nice the Hunt was, being with your family was better.

I opened my eyes and watched an explosion knock back Atlas and Thanatos, no Perseus, who had not been there before. A man stood where the explosion had happened. He looked towards me and said, "Do not worry daughter of Atlas, you will have a second chance." He looked towards Perseus and disappeared.

**_Nico's POV_**

Once the whole spectacle was over, Perseus walked over to me and handed me a package. "Wait, till you get back to Camp half-blood before opening it. Oh and good luck with Thalia." Perseus said with a wink.

"Wait, wha-" But, before I could finish he flashed away. I cursed him and remembered I had a message from Hestia. Next time I thought. I walked over to where Jayce, Annabeth, Thalia, and Zoe stood. To the side the Hunter worked on her mistress feeding her ambrosia and nectar.

"Nico!" Thalia shouted and hugged me then slapped me. "What was that for?" I asked surprised. "You are late and besides we thought you were dead" She said. After listening to the quest retell the story to Annabeth, Artemis got up and had us take hold of each other's hands. Thalia blushed when I took her hand, and we were flashed away to the throne room of the Gods.

Zeus gave a speech about the glory and power of the gods and mostly himself. Once he was done Artemis proposed to give us gifts as we had done Olympus such a great service. All of the sudden, Apollo yelled, "Stop! Something is wrong, the prophecy." He then adopted a glazed expression and flashed away.

Zeus began a rant and argued with the council. I quietly slipped away in search of Apollo's palace. It was pretty easy to find as the gold shined brightly even during the dark night. "Hate to be the neighbors." I muttered.

I walked to the front doors and looked around. Above me there were two open windows. I jumped up and grabbed hold of the arch above the door, I used that to pull myself up the ledge and climbed through the window.

I was in what was probably a study because, there were desks, shelves full of books, and a few chairs. I moved to the door and cautiously opened it. It opened to an empty hallway, I stepped out and stood still when I heard voices.

They were coming from an open doorway a few meters from me. I quickly moved and peeked into the room. Apollo sat in the living room talking to three old ladies. "The prophecy was wrong, that can't have been. It has never happened before!" He yelled.

"Actually it has happened once before however, this prophecy as meant to be wrong. After all we ordained it that way. Now go back to the council and say nothing of our talk." One of the three ladies said.

Apollo flashed out and in unison the ladies said, "Young Nico did your father never teach you that eavesdropping is rude." I fell through the doorway and looked up. The three old ladies had stern expressions on their faces. I gulped and slowly got up.

"Now on to more important matters. You Nico must never tell anyone what you have heard without our permission." One of them said with a mischievous grin on her face. I opened my mouth to speak but they snapped their fingers. I was yanked through the shadows to the throne room.

I fell over onto someone disoriented. I look down and find myself in a very awkward position. Thalia lay under me, our faces were only a few inches apart. I inwardly cursed, the fates have a sense of humor it seems.

I rolled off of her and got up. "Gods, Nico what the hell was that?" Thalia said still laying down. I offered my hand and said, "Sorry, I was trying to get back to the throne room, and I didn't know you were here." I quickly came up with that lie and helped Thalia up as she accepted my hand.

"So what are you going to do during the school year?" Thalia asks me. "Probably go to school or hang out in the underworld." I responded. "The Underworld?" She said looking at me weirdly. "Yes The Underworld." I said and walked away.

**_Perseus' POV_**

Getting a message from the fates is usually not a good thing, however this time it was good news more like a good laugh. I watched as Nico fell on top of Thalia, both me and Hades burst out laughing at their expressions.

Once I finished laughing I left for the throne room to receive a report on the souls who had escaped. I sighed and laid back in the throne and zoned out. I was brought back to the world harshly as a fist slammed into my stomach and another hand threw me to the floor.

I looked up and found Nico there glaring down at me. "That was not funny Perseus." He says then smirks and says, "Oh and Hestia says to remind you that you two have a date." I groan and respond with one word, "Shit."

**An: And cut. Once again sorry guys but I was very busy. I also am thinking of writing a Percy Jackson Harry potter crossover. And before you think, oh great that's overdone it's going to be probably about the big three going to Hogwarts, NO screw that shit. This will be a completely new idea.**


	14. Expect an Update!

**AN: Sorry guys this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while but I am extremely busy, and I do have a social life. Well this is just to tell you to expect an update after Christmas or maybe during Christmas. Well I also would like for you people to take time to review and tell me what you like and don't like. I enjoy feedback. Well that's all, Lord of Death and Time out.**


End file.
